Spidey’s prom
by Fallout KaT
Summary: After the events of homecoming and infinity war. After he gets revived, he goes to save the town becoming, once again- Our friendy neighborhood Spider-Man! But some people try to get in the way of “Friendly” but he also wants something more... mabye a persone called Mj.
1. The party

I closed my locker, I was about to go to detention. I had got my sketch book, I started to walk down the hall.

"Hey Mj!" A voice had sounded behind me. I turned my head and saw Peter Parker running tword me.

"What Parker?" I sarcastically said while looking the other way.

"I'm going to a party if you wanna come..." he said looking down.

I have to admit, I do have a HUGE crush on him. And I would like to go to a party, but I wanna go to detention. But also want to go with Peter...

"Ok parker, But this one time." I said heading in the direction of the Detention Hall, But I quickly changed direction thinking about what I'm gonna do and what I'm gonna wear. I walked out the school looking for where Parker whent.

I walked down the street heading to my apartment, still trying to figure out what to wear.

Just as I was walking down the ally, 2 mean had jumped me an demanded to hand over my phone backpack and jewelry. I screamed and they go their knives out of ther pockets. Just as I was about to run I saw a blur of red and blue. The thing looked at me and I could tell it was our

Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

He walked closer to me and asked if I was ok. I said I was fine and that I was just gonna go home. But out the corner of my eye I saw one of the guys stand up and they still had there knives. I tried to warn Spider-Man but I was to late. He stabbed him in the shoulder and kicked him so he could fall down. I didn't know what to do. But as luck would have it, they ran off.

Spidey was still on the floor, blood dripping from his shoulder. I knew he was unconscious but still alive. I lifted him up and started to drag him home. We were right out side of my apartment building and I lived on the first floor. I dragged him all they way to my room and I opened the door. I looked in to see if anyone was home.

No, they were not. My parents are never home anymore. They always say I can take care of myself.

I don't know if I can...

I put spidey on the couch and got my first aid kit. I sat down on the couch and leaned over Spider-Man. I slid down his suit so I could see the stab wound better. I was working when he suddenly woke up. He looked at me and I stopped. We just stared at each other. I whent back to working on the stab while he pulled up his mask a little bit so he could talk.

"Thank you MJ." He said.

"No thank you, if you went there I would of- wait." I paused think of what he just said.

"How do you know my name is MJ?..." I questioned.

"I um I..." He guess he started to panic.

It didn't matter much, I just whent back to helping him.

"Parker.- Peter Parker." He said.

I looked at him.

"So you do know him. I thought he was lying."

"No he wasn't. We always hang out, he talks about you a lot."

"Yeah he is pretty sweet. He's kind and cute and- OH MY GOD, THE PARTY!" I started to feel so bad. Tears started to roll down my Cheeks.

"I was supposed to be with him at a party.."

Spider-Man sat up and wiped the tear from my eye.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure he will understand." He said sitting closer to me. I looked over to him.

 _"Its ok he will... understand..."_

He leaned closer, and closer...

"Mj?"

 **Wow! Hi guys it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I've been so caught up in things. It's almost my birthday, the 30th, and I was sick for like- a week so yeah there was that. I'm so sorry! Then I went to a FALLOUT BOY CONCERT!!! I also went to go see PANIC! AT THE DISCO. It was pretty cool. Anyway I promise ima post all new chapters on my books! Alrighty, bye!!!**


	2. My lost birthday *Not a chapter*

Haha you know what's funny?

When all of your friends including some of your family members forget your birthday.

Yeah it's really funny! It's really funny that I'm crying... ITS SUPER FUNNY.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Well happy birthday to me.

Happy...

Birthday...

To...

Me...

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm...

NOT OK!

IM

NOT

OK!!!!!


	3. AN

Hi...

As you all know the last time I posit was like a month ago but I just wasted you to know I'm...

NOT DEAD BUT NOT OK...

I've been really depressed and I guess I was just really stressed and I couldn't even think of Ideas.

Oh gosh, I forgot to mention...

IM EMO.

"OH MY GOD, SHE BELIEVES IN SATAN SHE IS DEATH SHE WANTS TO KILL US ALL SHE CUTS HERSELF STAY AWAY FROM HER!! DONT LOOK AT HER...

SHE WILL CURSE YOU..."

Yeah, been getting that a lot lately.

No, I don't do ANY of that stuff...

But if ya look into my eye's I can curse you..

Naw, Jk Jk

Look I'm going to *Try* to be updating...

Cough Cough Probely not Cough*

But I will try,

HECK I might even post in a few hours.

I won't post as much as I used to cuz I used to post like every day or every 2 days...

But I just Got a Drum set as an Apology from my Mom and Dad as Not being there for my Birthday.

YUP THATS RIGHT! IMA BE LIKE

ANDY HURLEY!!!!

Wacks drums crazy.*

YASSSSSSSSSSS IMA TOTAL BAD A-

Phone: "I LOST A BET TO A GUY IN A CHIRFON SKIRT, BUT I MAKE THESE HIGH HEELS WORK! IVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN... IM NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM...!" (That's my ringtone.)

picks up phone, Reads- Rowan*

"NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!"

Throws phone ACROSS THE ROOM*

YEET

Yeah, she bullied me a lot... we used to be best friends.. then I Did something with her Boyfriend that she thought was

Quote on Quote "Flirty"

And she just really has been mean to me.

I never really blocked her, cuz I know she blocked me. She cursed me out we got into a fist-Fight...

UH YEAH UMM

Sweats* um yeah so that's what has been going on with life now I'm in 7th grade uh I tried to join band But the guy who I was supposed to teach me to play a instrument thought me playing the drums was not

"Lady like"

So I got rejected.

Idk even know why I'm telling you guys this it's not like you guys care about my life all you care about is the books out right I bet no one even has noticed that I've been gone.

Sigh* well uh ima post soon...

Uh ok bye.

Nope. That did not seem cool- uh oh wait!

Ok bye guys!

As always- Don't lose a bet to a guy in a Chiffon Skirt!

Or

Ok bye guys!

As always- Make those high heels work!

Or

Ok bye guys!

As always- Put on your War paint...

Plz comment on which one I should use

(I can't decide! Or even suggest one it has to be related to P!ATD or FOB or MCR!)

Ok um..

Bye for now I guess...


End file.
